Looking for a Home
by snowleopard314
Summary: A young girl who is not completely human is wronged by the Time Agency. Later she was rescued by none other than Captain Jack Harkness and taken away from there. Join her as she finds adventure at every turn when she and Jack travel with The Doctor and Rose. Will she find a home out in the stars? Will she be able to handle the adventures?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. I know, I know, I have other fics to be working on. But I have this one already started and all the way conceptualized, including the ending, something that I usually never do, and so I wanted to post this to see if there was any interest. Really, I want to know if you like this idea or if I am barking up the wrong tree.**

 **I have had the firt two chapters written up for over a year or two now, and it was begging to be posted. Deidra is my OC and I own her. I admit to creating a few new alien races, and I am not sorry for that. I would like to know what you think about that. And yes, her strange heritage is important later on in the story. It is not pointless.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

 **I am really not that big of a whovian, but I have watched it. This fic will not be going on forever. I think it will probably stop before the Ponds simply because I would have lost interest by then and that is where I have already planned the story to stop. If I get something wrong, let me know and I might fix it. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but people don't flame me. I hope you enjoy what my mind has cooked up this time.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Running**

I hated them. I really, really did. They thought that just because they could jump between times they were entitled to everything, and now they were here. I know that I shouldn't hate them, but that didn't make it any different. I could feel what they were feeling, and it wasn't good. They didn't care. They didn't care that they killed to get into here. Or that I was just a child.

Mum and dad, they weren't the normal couple. They had been scientists. Taking technology from other peoples across the universe and combining them to make it better. It was all started by my mother's grandfather, and dad came in as a mediator. It helped that he had been half Tzenlion. They were a people that had orange skin and dark ever seeing eyes and were renowned as empaths, even if their number was relatively small and in all honestly very few people knew about them or interacted with them. They were peace loving people; so much so that they honestly could handle any kind of violence. I should know, it hurts to feel others pain, and its muted for me, as I am only a fourth.

Then there is my mum. She's a fourth Malmooth. They were a blue or sometimes green insect like people that live in a large conglomeration. I actually spent my first few years of life with them. But the rest of my parents were all human, making me five eights human. Not that these humans cared.

My dad always did look a bit orange to other people, and they hated to look into his eyes. Seeing as we were living in a human colony, they just assumed he had been living on a planet with a strong sun or had done a cosmetic tan and gotten it wrong. That didn't bother him much; he would even poke fun at it. Then there was mum. She had a slight blue tinge to her skin and her head was slightly oblong, and if one looked closely they could see somewhat of an exoskeleton on her. Her antennae were also uninhibited and she had the start of mandibles that most Malmooth had.

That all lead down to me; I looked the most human of us three. My skin was slightly paler than a human's, but what looked like freckles were actually speckled orange skin from my father's side. My eyes were human looking but my iris was so dark that one couldn't separate it from my pupil. I had no mandibles, but my antennae were there, and when I didn't want them seen I could hide them in my hair and it would just look like I had ribbons tied into it. My hair was dark brown and most of the time I had it up in a ponytail that was braided with my antennae. I didn't have an exoskeleton, or I didn't until you saw my spine. I had plates that were the same color as my skin, if not slightly more blue, that went down to my tail bone. I usually hid them with a high collar sleeveless zip jacket.

Not that it really mattered at the moment. My parents had dragged me into the closet and had locked me in, telling me to be quiet and not to say a word. That they loved me and they never wanted me to get into the hands of the people that had come. I could feel their love almost as strongly as I could feel the fear, dread, and hopelessness that they were covered in. And as they died on the other side of the door, I could feel their pain.

They killed them with a gun, and they didn't even have the decency to make it quick. I could feel them dying, and it hurt me deeply. I felt their pain as if it was my own. It only increased the panicked fear that was inside of me. They had come to steal something that my parents were working on. And so they ransacked the place and found me. They were human, both of them. They were two men who sneered as they saw me. I could feel their contempt and disgust. I was only twelve.

They never found what they wanted. So they took what they did find and dragged me with them. With their time and space hoppers they dragged me to their boss and I was tossed in a cage. I never said anything. I had promised mum and dad that I wouldn't say anything. I know that she said it as a way to protect me from being found, but I didn't want to give these people anything. Not even my screams or begging.

I didn't know where I was, but I knew when. It was the fifty first century, and I could count the days and weeks and keep track of the days by the guards that came in and talked.

Four and a half years I stayed there. It was four and a half years of silence and despair. I never told them my name, and they had never asked for it. They didn't ask for anything. I thought they would have done something, but instead they had just kept me there for no reason. I didn't question it. I knew somewhere deep inside that if I did I would be in worse shape than I was. They were ignoring me for now. I could handle that.

But then one day there was a man that was running. I could feel him. He was different than the others. I could feel that he wanted to escape, that he was angry at them and he was missing something. I don't know why, but there was a feeling inside of me that told me I could trust him.

"Please," I called out as he ran past my cage, my voice raspy from disuse, "take me with you!" I had even managed to snag a part of his long coat a he was running past. I let my fear finally show on my face as well. I hoped against hope that he would see that and that he would let me out of this place.

He hesitated, looking like he just wanted to leave me here, but at the same time he had seemed to have been betrayed by them and was curious about me. He didn't know what to think about me, and I again found myself pushing my fear and pleading into the look on my face. I was begging him. I wouldn't even mind if he helped me out a pity. Any help was welcome.

Finally he asked "Why are you here? What have you done?" It wasn't accusing, but it was as if he had expected me to have done something that brought me into their viewfinder. After all, there really was no other reason to why I would have been here.

"Nothing, I swear it." I said desperately, my voice becoming smoother with use. I was surprised I could even speak after such a long time. "They came for my parents, they wanted something, and they took me with them after they killed mum and dad. I've been here for over four years; since I was twelve. Please, take me with you." I implored him. My hand fisted his coat just a bit tighter, not wanting him to leave me behind.

He looked at me for a few more seconds, looking right into my eyes, before he nodded and took out a sonic blaster and busting the lock.

Then we ran. He grabbed onto my wrist and dragged me along. I wasn't at all dismayed with him doing that, or insulted. It had been years since I had been able to run, and my body was not ready to do too much. The cage had only been about ten feet by five feet; not nearly big enough to do much of anything in. We ran, until we came to be a block away. Then he opened a flap on the device on his wrist and pressed a button.

A loud bang symbolized an explosion at the place that we had just left. I know that my mouth was gaping open at that. I couldn't feel anything because we were far away, but I couldn't help but think about the people that could have been there.

As if hearing what I was thinking, the man said "Don't worry, we were the only ones there that weren't a part of the Time Agency. I guess they just shoved you in there and forgot about you." The last part was an after comment, and it sure made me feel loved. Then again, I dreaded to think of what could have happened if they hadn't have forgotten about me.

I decided not to answer as I followed the man. I know that they forgot about me. They would leave for days at a time, and I know that if I had been a normal human I would not have survived. I would have succumbed to the cold or the starvation. As it was the internal milk that my body produced because of my Malmooth ancestry had kept me mostly healthy. Mom could comfortably survive months without human food, and grandma didn't really need it at all, but she liked to partake in special events. I could last just over a month, about five weeks, without the need to eat anything. It was slightly nasty to humans, but I was glad for it.

Running, the man found a space ship and somehow managed to turn it on. I stayed quiet as he talked his way out into space. It was almost as if he had done thing hundreds of times, and for all I knew, he had. The Time Agency as he had called them seemed to have wanted him for something, and he seemed familiar with them.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we had finally gotten into open space and there was no one chasing us.

"I don't know yet. I'm making it up as I go along here." The man admitted as he continued to press buttons. I was a bit apprehensive seeing as this ship did not have enough power to really get us anywhere too far away or for us to be wishy-washy about where we were going. If there was one thing I knew it was tech things. My parents had taught me the best they could.

"Oh, I never got you name," he then hinted as he swiveled his chair to look at me. It was an open ended demand.

"My name is Deidra. And you?" I asked him.

"What, no last name?" He joked before thinking "Well, I'm Jack. Yeah, I like that name. Now I just need to find a last name to go with it."

I didn't begrudge him taking a new name. He seemed to be running and he hadn't kept the name from me out of spite but because he seemed to think it was better off forgotten. At least, that was what I got from his emotions. "My mom named me. She grew up with her grandmother's costumes. We don't have last names, and my father didn't mind letting that be for her."

With a nod he then turned to the scanners and reported "Well, our options are a mining ship run my humans, another human ship that seems like a cruiser, and a Chula ship of some kind."

"Did you say Chula?" I asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, why?" He asked as he eyed me suspiciously.

"I have an in with them. My mother and father were working on something for them. They would welcome me if I tell them what happened. They would help." I said with conviction. I remembered sitting and waiting for the meeting to end. The daughter of our client was almost double my age, but she didn't mind waiting with me and keeping me occupied. She was a friend. And she told me with sincerity that I just had to call her and she would help me. Even though she was in training to become a general, she had a bigger heart that most Chula did.

Jack gave me an incredulous look before asking "Aren't the Chula a warrior race? How the hell would you have an in with them?"

"Yes they are," I rolled my eyes, "and my father was working on combining their nanogenes with new software that was found with the Kaplins. My father was half Tzenlion, and so they trusted us in time."

"Tzenlion?" Jack asked. I wasn't surprised that he had never heard of them, as I said before, not many have.

"Empaths; they don't really come out often, and there aren't many of them. So not many people really know about them. The point is that they are so empathic that they can't stand violence, and so they would never truly go against someone they are working with. I became close to a couple of them, and they trusted my parents enough to where if we contact the right one, they will help us out of respect for them." I explained with absolute certainty.

Jack nodded as he set the course. It would take two days to get to there, but once we were there, I would take over the coms and talk with them. Then I took a deep breath and found myself laughing in complete joy.

Four and a half years. I had been trapped in a cage for four and a half years. It felt so good to breathe free air and to be in a place with more colors than gray. I sat down during my laughing fit, and really didn't notice the confused look that Jack was giving me. I supposed I must have looked like a right mess at the time. But I couldn't care less.

"What do you find so funny?" His voice cut across my joy filled haze.

"We're free! You did it, Jack. You got us away. We are free to do whatever we want so long as we stay away from those bastards! Thank you, thank you so much." I said in a rush as I leaped forward and gave him a hug. I could feel that he was uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed by my outbreak, but deep down inside I could also tell that he felt slightly smug that he had done it, and was happy that he could save me. Of course I could only feel that because I was connected to him physically.

My dad could have picked it up if he was within ten feet of him, but I needed to be touching someone to feel the smaller emotions; those that were below the service and didn't want to be felt. Then for some other reason my antennae were very sensitive to emotion. I learned when I was younger never to let someone touch them unless they were calm and I needed their emotion. I didn't begrudge my grandmother's people for being unable to handle violence. I don't fare with it very well either.

…

It's been a week since Jack got me out of the cage. Mareceti of the Chula did welcome us with open arms, and perhaps a bit more with Jack. She was just as I remembered. Apparently the Chula had been looking for me as well. They had gone to my home a few months after they lost contact with mum and dad, and found their bodies. Then they looked for me, and when they didn't find me they had sent out a signal to be on the lookout for me.

I was just glad that I got to see someone familiar again. Mareceti didn't ask what happened, but she did let me know that she was there for me. Like right now the two of us were in her bedroom talking like old friends. It was actually the first time that we were alone, and I knew that she was going to ask me what had happened.

"Oh Deidra, when we found your home, we had feared the worst for you. Can you tell me what happened?" She asked. Mareceti was a beautiful woman, of course she was a fair bit thinner and somewhat smaller than a human, she was very similar. Her skin was a bronze color and her hair was as black as a raven's wing. She was also very curved, but had muscle to back her up. She was something that didn't exactly look strong but was able to kill you in under a second. I respected the Chula because of that.

"The Time Agency came looking for something. I don't know what they were looking for, but they didn't find it. And when they found me that took me with them. I was thrown in a cage and pretty much forgotten. Then last week Jack was running, and I ask him to take me with him, and he did. He saved me." I answered her.

"Oh sweety," Mareceti crooned as she hugged me. Her feelings were slightly grieved, but she had seen so much death as a warrior that she was mostly apathetic about it. I did feel some pity, but it wasn't really her fault that she felt it. Some people hated to be pitied, but it was not that bad. It wasn't as if they could help feeling it. And, sometimes you needed a little pity. It was not something to scorn.

Perhaps I simply thought like that because I was young. Or it could be my empathy speaking. The point was that pity was a natural emotion to be felt. In its wake it brings about its own kindness. Does the emotion behind a good deed matter? In the end the good deed was still sincere in its meaning.

When I had calmed down, she pulled away and asked "Now, what do you know about this Jack person?"

I went to answer and then paused. I really didn't know much about him at all. "I don't know. I mean, Jack is not his real name, but he saved me. Inside I think he is a good man, he just doesn't know it yet. But he is so angry at the Agency that he wants something from them. But he's been a stable person to be around for me. Almost like a big brother. But don't tell him that."

"So you plan on staying with him." She asked, but I could tell it was more of a statement.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that I should." I nodded in response.

She let out a long suffering sigh. "Alright, I can see that you will. But you should know, though I find him very sexy and I wouldn't mind getting some of that, I do not trust him. If at any point you don't feel safe with him anymore, you will call me, and I will grant you asylum here. You will always have a place here, Deidra."

I could feel her sincerity. She meant every word of that, and I was so grateful to her. "I…thank you so much. Mareceti, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Oh, I can just about guess." The woman laughed. And after that she left, saying something about getting to know my rescuer a bit better. That thought made me pale and fake gag, but it was only in jest. She would do what she wanted, and I would tease Jack about it later.

…

I was pissed and I was scared. We had been with the Chula for two more days, and now I was on Mareceti's battle ship with Jack at the controls running from some other Chula as we were both being hailed by them and towing a burnt out ambulance.

Then, to make things worse, he had hooked up his space/time hopping thing up to the ship and activated it, sending us through space and time. And I was fuming once again, and I was going to let him know.

"What the fuck are you doing Jack?" I yelled at him as I held onto the seat I was strapped in.

"I'm getting away, what does it look like I'm doing?" He yelled back, elation in his tone.

"You told me you were going to buy this ship, not steal it! They trusted me, you used me!" I yelled back, panic making my breathing come out in quick pants. It hurt to know that he had used their trust of me in that way. How could he be so callus and stupid?

"Come on, it's not that bad," he tried to reason.

I interrupted him though "No, you don't get to tell me that. They would have let us barrow it if I had asked! Mareceti had offered me sanctuary in case you just left me! I don't have a home to go back to Jack, they were my one hope of finding a place to stay if you ever just abandoned me, and now you have ruined that!"

It looked like he was going to interrupt me, but I stopped him as I continued my rant, my anger had clouded over anything else that I could have been feeling at the moment. "I can't go to the humans because they don't take nicely to mixed people, and I don't want to be found there. I can't go to the Tzenlion, because they can't be found even if you are looking and I am too emotional for their society, and there is no way in hell that I'm going to the Malmooth conglomeration! Even if I knew how to find them there are too many structured ways to interact to be there for life! I could have found a home there with the Chula!" And then my tears started as my breathing came out even harder.

I was just a kid. I was a lost kid. Sure, in a few months I would be turning seventeen, but until then I was still a sixteen year old girl who hadn't been out in the real world for over four years. I was scared.

Jack finally got that because he stopped the ship and looked at me, guilt clearly written in his face and emotions. "Look, I'm sorry. I should have given you warning, or tried to do this differently. But what's done is done. I'm sorry."

I wanted to yell at him that it wasn't enough, but damn it if his emotions weren't sincere and guilt ridden. It was really hard to be mad at someone when they really meant it.

"At least you could claim that I kidnapped you if you need to." He joked half heartedly. I let it wash over me and let out a half laugh half sob. "And I was never going to abandon you. It had never crossed my mind to actually leave you behind with the Chula. You're my responsibility, and I was going to take care of you." He said with a slight wince at the last part.

"What… like a brother?" I asked, with a small smirk coming to my face.

He looked so embarrassed about that, that I laughed and suddenly it was alright. We were alright, and I was going to go along with his plan, no matter how crazy it was. I had only known him for ten days, and yet, that was enough.

We ended up in London during World War II. At least he could aim with his time thing.

 **A/N: And there you have it! I hope that you liked it and will let me know what you think. Fav, Follow, and best of all, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I did not get a very large response to the last chapter. That's fine and all, but I do have this one written, so I might as well put it out there to see if anyone else likes it. I personally have this story all planned out. And I haven't been good at getting things out there, so this is also my way of apologizing for taking so long to update anything.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my oc!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Con Gone Bad

Well, Jack got a last name, and a title. He was now Captain Jack Harkness, and I was Deidra Harkness, a sister that had grown up in London and wasn't evacuated. Well, I was sixteen, so it wasn't that bad of a deal. I'm sure his psychic paper helped him convince people he was being honest. I didn't buy it for a moment, but everyone else did, and that was all that mattered.

I was confined to the ship for the time being. Jack knew that I wasn't about to get into a dress, and so he had told me that I could stay in the ship. But just in case, he had established my cover as his sister that no one ever saw.

So I was sitting there, bored out of my mind as I fiddled with my long forest green sleeves on my long sleeved shirt that I had mostly covered by a half zipped high collared no sleeve black jacket. And to finish the ensemble I had on black close fitting pants and a nice pair of dark brown boots. My hair was up just the way that I liked it, braided with my antennae hidden.

I was essentially just doing noting as Jack got to go get drunk and have fun. You know, when he explained the con to me, I had thought that it would have been a bit more interesting. But just sitting in the ship bored out of my mind, I found myself wishing that something, anything would happen.

Then I saw it. There was a girl hanging off of some barrage balloon. And she had the Union Jack across her chest. Well, if she wanted to be found so badly there were easier ways of going about it!

Getting onto the om-coms, I connected to the small unconnected speaker that Jack had pinned by his ear and called over in a whisper "Jack, there's someone here! I think it might be them!"

"Where?" His voice sounded back to me.

"She's dangling on a barrage balloon. Heading my way too. Strange way to be traveling if you ask me," I answered.

"Be there in just a sec, I have to finish things here first. If she falls, catch her." I rolled my eyes. I bet he was lining someone up for something I would rather not think about. Did he have to be such a dog at times?

I was still watching her when Jack teleported onto the ship. I gave him a once over and saw that he hadn't gotten any as he was implying. He was too unruffled for that to have happened. That just meant that he was going to be insufferable when it came to flirting with whoever this girl was.

I rolled my eyes and looked back out just in time to see her falling. Jumping into action without really knowing what to do, I got the tractor beam up and running just in time to catch her. Though, she was screaming pretty loudly.

"Okay, okay, we've got you!" Jack announced over the speaker.

She didn't seem to be the calmest as she started with the panicked questions. It made me think; maybe she wasn't one of the people we were trying to get to here.

"I'm just programming in your decent pattern. Be as still as you can, and just keep your hands and feet inside the light field." He said to her.

"You mean I'm programming it," I found myself muttering, but a nudge from him made me stifle my smirk and face away from him. Once he had learned just how good I was with foreign technology, he had given the commands over to me once in a while. I was trusted to not crash and burn the ship. That made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Oh, and can you switch off your cell phone," when she scoffed he went on "No seriously, it messes with my instruments." She did and he thanked her, before she started ranting about how stupid that was. Honestly, it was quite funny; even if I was too busy working the controls to listen to it. If she was worried about that, then she shouldn't have been floating by hanging off of a balloon. But I was only the random teenager in the room, what would I know?

"Have fun with that one," I found myself muttering. Jack did like the feisty ones, even if he was going to be using this one for a little bit of revenge. He liked to play. Yes, I had gotten used to him and his ways since I figured everything would be alright. He had truly stepped into the big brother role as he intended to.

"Communication device indicates non-contemporaneous life form." The computer said in her monotone simulated voice.

"No kidding," I snarked back at it without any heat. It was probably not a good sign of my mental health that I was talking back to the computer, but honestly, it was what I had been doing for the past few days now. I was almost glad that it was a she and that she wasn't programmed to flirt back to Jack. He had tried before, and all that came out of it was laughter for me. That was a good day. Still, it didn't mean that my mental health was any better for talking to it now.

"Ready, hold on," Jack said as I was getting ready to get her into our ship. Well, Mareceti's ship, if I wanted to be technical.

"To what?" She also seemed to be in a snarky mood today. I liked her just a little bit more.

"Fair point," he said, and then I let her in. I could have done without the screaming, but at least Jack was being a gentleman and was ready to catch her when she came through. If it was just me on my own, I would have probably let her fall.

"I got you, I got you, you're just fine. The tractor beam; it can scramble your head a little." Jack announced as he had her bridle style in his hands. He really was sweeping her off her feet. Maybe I should warn her about him just a little… Nah, if she really was from the Time Agency, he could mess with her as much as he liked.

"Hello," she said, and then that was repeated by him, and then her. It was kind of weird. But, then again, she had just been up in the air with a Union Jack across her chest in the middle of a German air raid. Yeah, I would give her a few minutes to come to terms with it. It didn't help that Jack had his full charm up and running as well. Got to love fifty-first century hormones.

"What do you expect me to faint or something?" She asked as she stood.

"Well you do look a little dizzy." He answered with his customary humoring you/flirting with you laugh. I hated that laugh. You wouldn't believe how many times I had heard it this past month.

"Look who's talking. You're not even in focus," she replied before fainting. He then picked her up and put her on the bed.

I laughed outright at his frustrated roll of his eyes. "Well, was that a first?" I asked him.

"No, but usually they get to know me first," he quipped.

I rolled my eyes and went back to fiddling with the controls. I wasn't really doing anything to them, just flipping switches that did nothing. We were waiting for the blond to wake up, and I was bored again. Hopefully after this we would go somewhere with more stuff going on. It probably didn't help that I was getting feedback from all the people who were scared and tired and angry out there and were being bombed. It wasn't a very good place for an empath, and Jack did seem to understand that was one of the reasons I was stuck on the ship.

Thank god it didn't take long for her to come to her senses.

"Better now?" Jack asked as she stood up.

"You got lights in here?" She asked instead of answering, and I rolled my eyes as I had them come up.

Greetings came up again, and I was trying not to laugh. "Deidra Harkness, this one's little sister, apparently," I introduced myself seeing as the two had forgotten I was there.

Then Jack handed over that psychic paper of his and gave his full credentials as an American Captain and Volunteer. I was so close to sighing when she said "Liar. This is psychic paper, it tells me whatever you want it to tell me."

I laughed outright. "Oh, bet you didn't see that coming!"

"How could you tell?" He asked, ignoring my ribbing.

"Two things; one, I have a friend that uses this all the time, and two, you just handed me a piece of paper that tells me you're single and work out." She announced, and I could stop a snicker from bubbling up. Jack reprimanded me with a swat to the back of the head before he then read her psychic paper.

Damn, they were flirting. I sat back and watched, mainly because I so didn't want to miss any of this, and secondly because it was gold! I was going to tease him mercilessly after this; you could be sure of that.

She was not a Time Agent. No matter what Jack thought. And I was not about to ruin my fun by telling him that. I could feel her emotions. I could literally feel that she had no clue what the hell was going on about, and yet she was going to roll with it for as long as she could. This was going to be pay back for stealing the ship from Mareceti.

So I stayed by the controls once again as he invited the girl onto the deck to drink and do business. God, he really was an idiot at times. And that was only reinforced when he uncloaked the ship while he was on it. We were incognito, didn't he know this?

With a long suffering sigh I grabbed a handheld scanner and started to scan for tech that didn't belong. Alien one might call it, but I was also looking for tech that was out of time. You could call that tech alien as well, I guess. It was all about perspective. I should just call it foreign. But whatever. This way I was already most of the way done for when Jack told me to do the scanning anyway. And he was going to end up doing just that, I could tell.

Then the music started. I was tempted to go on the speaker and make sure they weren't 'dancing' up there, but I didn't. Mainly because if they were, I didn't want to get in the middle of it. Lord knows that man was flirting heavily at the very least. No one likes it when the little sister buts in on anything. Ew.

Then I heard him call down "Deidra, do a scan for alien tech!"

"Already done Jack, just waiting on your lazy bum. Oh, and your new lady friend too I guess." I called back up, smirking at the insinuation I was making.

…

My scan lead us to the Albion Hospital.

It was a creepy building, and it reminded me of those paintings of old Earth cathedrals. And the beds were all occupied by people. People who didn't move or talk, and who perhaps weren't even breathing. Their emotions were empty to me. And they all were wearing gas masks. I did not like the place one little it.

Jack then started to call out with Rose copying him, and a man with abnormally large ears came down the halls. Jack was there right away with a hand shake at the ready.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and this is my sister Deidra, I've been hearing all about you on our way over." Jack twittered, and I had to clench my teeth together to keep from laughing. The man had no clue what the hell was going on. And so he looked to the blond for information.

"I had to tell him everything, you know , about us being Time Agents." She said in a hinting voice. My god, how did Jack not see it? Of course, Denial was just a river in Egypt as they used to say.

"Let me just say, it is an honor to meet you, Mr. Spock," Jack added. Then he pushed forward. Why, I have no idea, but I followed him anyway. Did things like this happen often when he was trying to con someone? I could feel the little confrontation going on behind us as I stepped in stride with Jack who was still moving for some reason. I also doubted that Spock was his real name from his feelings when he was called it.

But then we got to the ward and Jack started to look at the people. They were all the same. All had a gas mask infused to their skin and the same injuries. "This is impossible, how did this happen?" Jack asked, clearly confused.

I piped up then, knowing that he would listen to me a bit. "They are all blank. There is no emotion, not even apathy. It's like an android or something."

"What kind of Chula ship did you say landed here?" The man that was referred to as Mr. Spock asked. I was going to get his name at some point, but now didn't seem like the time.

"What?" Jack asked, a bit frazzled. He didn't like it when people were getting hurt. Like I had told Mareceti, he was a good guy, he just didn't know it yet.

"He said that it's a Chula war ship, he stole it, and that he parked it here and he will sell it to us if we make an offer but in two hours a bomb is going to drop on it." Rose spoke up, sounding for once like she knew what was going on.

"What kind of war ship?" The man asked.

"Does it matter, it's got nothing to do with this," Jack tried to defend himself.

"This started at the bomb site; it's got everything to do with this. Now what type of war ship?" The man demanded, and I could feel dread pooling in my stomach.

"It's an Ambulance," I finally spoke up, not knowing whether or not Jack was going to answer any time soon. He could be too stubborn for his own good at times.

He then gave up on the con and told them what it was, showing them what the ship was and saying that it was harmless. And really, in most cases an Ambulance really is harmless. I couldn't see what the big deal about it was, or how it could have done what the man thought it had. But then again, I had never seen it up close, and Jack had only explained the con, not the specifics of it. He had promised me that he had checked inside of it to make sure that it wasn't dangerous.

"You're not Time Agents, are you?" He finally accused, and the girl confirmed it.

"Damn it Jack, I knew they weren't from the moment she was on our ship. They care too much. And she had no clue what was going on." I finally exploded on him a bit.

"And you didn't tell me?" He demanded.

I scoffed "Just like you didn't tell me about stealing Mareceti's ship? No, I decided that this could be fun, but now look where that went. Did you check the ship? I know you promised you did, but did you?" I demanded my own answers.

"Of course I did. It was empty!" He yelled back. "Whatever is happening here has nothing to do with that ship!" He finished for our audience.

"What is happening here?" The girl asked as she turned to her partner.

The man looked towards one of the people on the bed and answered "Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot."

"What do you mean?" She asked now that we were all looking around.

"I don't know, some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the purpose?" The man asked almost to himself.

I was starting to think along the same lines as well. The Chula were warriors, they lived to do battle. Granted, Mareceti was a bit different, but she was a part of one of the rich families, they made all of the decisions and directed the battle field, the rest were mostly drones that went out to battle, got patched up, and kept going. It made no sense that it would be doing this to the humans here. There was no purpose that I could see. They could be like drones, but they needed a purpose, and drones never acted like this.

My thoughts on that were halted as all of the patients sat up as one in an eerily robotic and planned way. "Mummy?" They began to say and ask. Their voices weaving together and still separate.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, her fear coming in waves.

"I don't know," The man said shortly as his head snapped around. The people then all stood from their beds or on the one's case, his chair.

"Mummy?" They asked again as they started to walk towards us. And in turn we started to back away from them.

"Don't let them touch you!" The man, damn I really need to get his name sometime before I die, warned as he started to pull the blond away from the drone like people. Humans did not act like that, and no Chula would ever be asking us if we were their mother. This was just getting confusing and creepy. Why the hell was this happening?

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked, and I really wish that she didn't.

"You're looking at it," was the reply her companion gave.

We had our backs to the wall at this point, and my own panic was mixed in tightly to Rose's own as her hand brushed my arm, letting her emotions drown my own. Sometimes I hated being an empath. "Jack, if we die here or get turned into one of them and I learn that this is somehow your fault, I'm going to find you in the afterlife and castrate you with a rusted spoon! And then I'm going to use that spoon to gut you!" I shouted at him as I pressed away from Rose and into his coat. That didn't give off emotion.

"Help me mummy," the things pleaded as creepy as ever as they continued to chant 'mummy' and come closer.

I closed my eyes, hoping beyond hope that someone would think of something.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is that! Please let me know what you think! I hop you liked it.**


End file.
